Paint
by Chyio-Chan
Summary: She had just asked him to help her..And it became a huge mess. SxK oneshot!


_**Paint**_

By Blue-eyed-bunny-Rabbit

_**Summary**_

_**She had just asked him to help her. And it became a huge mess.**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Sadly I do not own kingdom hearts...**_

_**Couples**_

_**Kairi and Sora**_

_**Author's note**_

_**Yeah, please excuse my spelling and stuff. I'm not the greatest speller in the world! don't hurt me! oh and please no flames..

* * *

**_

A sigh rolled out of his lips as he walked. Today was just a very boring day. Riku had gone with his parents to the other side of the island, Selphie had dragged Tidus and wakka to the mall and Kairi.. Wait. Were was Kairi.

Sora stopped in his tracks as the thought ran threw his mind.

'Were was kairi...'

He hadn't seen her all day.

"I wonder were she is.."He muttered to himself as he walked out of the cove and into the main part of the island.

As soon as he pushed open the door music flew threw his ears as his face expression turned into a confused look.

"What..were is that coming from?" He asked himself following the music.

Sora stopped at the ladder which led to that ship like thing. Music seemed to be coming from up there. Slowly, he started up.

He couldn't take it anymore. As soon as Sora reached the top, he bolted towards the music. Who was playing that? And why? He stopped as soon as he saw a girl standing there. A radio on the railing with music blasting from it and paint buckets scattered everywere. His gaze fell on the girl.

Her back was turned to him. Her hair was a ruby red color and pulled up in a messy bun. She wore faded blue overalls with a orange tank top underneath. Her hands were covered in diffrent colors of paint as well as the paintbrush she held.

Sora rasied an eyebrow as he took a step forward.

"Kairi?" He said.

The girl spun around so fast it made the brunette dizzy.

"Sora!" She said her violet eyes wide as she stared at her friend.

"Jeez...You scared me.."She said shaking her head. Strands of red hair falling infront of her face.

Sora chuckled slightly.

"Sorry..Hey what are you doing?" He asked. Kairi blinked and thought for a moment.

"Oh! Painting." She said smiling.

Sora stared,"Okay...Why?" He asked again.

"Because.. Selphie asked me to paint something on this wall." She said pointing to the wooden wall behind her.

"Oooooh."Sora said with a nod.

"You wanna help?" The red head asked tillting her head to the side. Sora thought for a moment.

_"Hmmmm...If I help I have something to do and I get to spend time with Kairi. And If I don't.. well I'll just be bored.."_

"Heck sure why not!" He said, smiling the cheesy grin of his. Kairi couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay! Get a paint brush and bring that can of Green paint over here." She said turning back to the wall.

Sora nodded and strolled over to the corner, were diffrent colors of paint and paintbrushes lyed. He Picked one of the paint brushes up and grabbed the green can of paint. It was a strange color. A mix of dark green, and Light green.

"Interesting.."he muttered walking over to Kairi.

"Hey kairi, why is this paint all-" he was cut off as his foot got caught on something and tripped. The bucket of paint flew from his grasp and the paint flew everywere.

"Ah!" Kairi's screamed reached Sora's ears and he looked up from the ground, which he had fallen on.

There she stood eyes closed and her right side covered in a mixed green paint. Slowly her eyes opened as she looked at her side.

She looked kinda funny like that,well to Sora she did. Half of her a weird green color. He couldn't help but chuckle.

Kairi looked- no. Glared at the spiky haired boy,"Oh you think that's funny?" She asked.

Sora shook his head,"No I never-" His words were cut off as he felt something cold hit his skin. His eyes squeezed shut as it slid down his face.

It was cold. And messy.

Slowly he opened his eyes to see kairi towering over him with a bucket of paint in hand that she had just poured on his head.

She smirked, as Sora stood up. Orange paint still sliding down his face.

"Now I know you didn't just do that, because if you did I would do." He paused as he picked up another bucket of paint and lifted it over her head head.

He turned the bucket up side down causing all the paint to fall down on her.

"This." He said with a smiling face. Kairi stood there. Eyes closed as Blue paint soaked her clothes. She opened her eyes and picked up a can of Pink paint.

"No. Because if you did that I would be forced to do this." She said throwing the pink paint at him.

"Gah!"He yelled as the paint hit his face. _'Oh it's on now..'_ He thought picking up more paint and flinging it at her.

* * *

By now the whole deck was drenched in paint. Screams and yells could be hurd coming from both of them.

"Ah!" Kairi screamed as Sora threw yellow paint at her. But it didn't stop there. He picked up more paint and Flung it at her causing her to scream more.

"Sor-"Kairi's words were cut off as she felt more cold paint hit her body.

"Sora stop it!" Kairi yelled as she felt more paint fall onto her.

Sora was now laughing his head off at the sight of Kairi.

She was covered in colors of Pink and yellow, green and blue. Black and orange and so many more colors.

"Oh you think I look funny look at you!" She said throwing red paint at him.

"Now that is funny."She said laughing at him. Sora looked down at him self. He looked just as bad as Kairi did. He bursted out laughing as well.

The two fell onto the wood which was now drenched in paint too. It kinda felt like water. Sticky water, but water none the less.

Sora stopped laughing but was still smiling as he looked at the giggling Kairi. She lyed on her back trying to gain control but the laughter kept coming. Sora crawled closer to Kairi. He stopped as soon as he was right beside her.

Kairi had stopped laughing and her violet eyes stared up at him. He smiled again before leaning in. His face was just inches away from her. Kairi felt her face grow hot which caused him to chuckle.

"Now you look funny."He said and a split second after that a felt his lips press against mine.

...Now that was romantic.

* * *

well? what did ya think? was it bad? good? what! please review and tell me! but no flames! they burn! review!oh and this was a oneshot... 


End file.
